El amor viene en diferentes maneras, pero causa el mismo efecto
by Nobume Yato
Summary: Todos pasan siempre por un inicio, pero tienen diferentes formas de ver las cosas. Veamos como es que cada uno se relaciona con los demás y esperemos los resultados. Pero es importante que entiendan que los padres no siempre duermen durante la noche. Shippeo entre parejas que eventualmente iré formando. Kankou (Umibozou) x Kouka.


Mami, Papi y el Altana.

Introducción a un mundo, nuevo. Localización en algún sitio de una galaxia.

Capitulo piloto; Comienza todo, los padres se conocen, luchan por un bien común.

Hace mucho tiempo, en un planeta muy lejano vivía una joven mujer de cabello naranja el cual llevaba trenzado hasta llegar a la espalda baja, aquella mujer era sin duda hermosa, lo era tanto que todo hombre que pasara por aquel planeta quedaba impactado por su belleza, aquellos ojos azules, blanca piel, labios rosados y nariz perfectamente recta eran el sueño de muchos que siempre terminaban marchándose de aquel solitario y miserable lugar prácticamente con las manos vacías.

Esa mujer tan atractiva poseía la fuerza de 100 hombres y convivía con seres llamados orochi, unas creaturas tan horribles y atemorizantes semejantes a un basilisco a las que ella misma denominaba amigos, aquello siempre había sido de ese modo desde que tenía memoria. Al no tener padres, hermanos o algún tipo de familiar los orochi se habían encargado de cuidarle durante toda su vida.

¿Cómo habia llegado aquella mujer a aquel solitario y frio planeta?.

Era una pregunta que quizá jamás tendría respuesta alguna y siendo sinceros el saber de sus orígenes poco le importaba; para ella su familia estaba con los orochi.

La vida, por regla general, nunca avisa cuando decide hacer un cambio, lo ejecuta y es deber de la víctima ajustarse a ella o morir en algunos casos mas graves, no hay más, pero cuando la mujer vio bajar de esa nave a aquel hombre de cabellos negros, su corazón dio un salto enorme al verle, ¿Se había enamorado, o solo era simple curiosidad? . Amor o curiosidad, desde aquel día su vida cambió radicalmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankou Yato, era un hombre fuerte, de mediana estatura y cabellos negros, los cuales llevaba siempre alborotados, que luchaba siempre con un paraguas. Era reconocido como el mejor caza- recompensas, pues había dedicado más de 25 años a la caza de alienígenas y visitado más de 1000 planetas de todas las galaxias existentes; era un pirata galáctico aunque no asociado al Harusame, sino más bien un pirata autónomo… o mejor dicho un Yato errante que se había negado rotundamente a unirse al 7mo escuadrón del Harusame junto a su gente: "Los Yato". El Harusame es la mayor sociedad criminal galáctica, dedicada a la venta de esclavos; sí, Kankou o mejor dicho el renombrado Umibozou; fue el hombre que defendió a capa y espada lo que el consideró lo correcto y justo, que se negó a colaborar en la venta de esclavos, renunciando a una posición social y sueldo económico bastante atractivo, el único ser sobre la tierra que se había revelado contra "Hosen el rey de los Yato" abatiéndose con él en un duelo interminable de la cual si bien no fue derrotado tampoco el vencedor ,si, ese hombre era un opositor de la tiranía y tráfico de esclavos, que se dedicó a exterminar a todo aquel alienígena o ser que interrumpiera la paz y armonía en cualquier planeta, sin importar cuán lejos estuviese sólo por unas cuantas monedas.

Umibozou era una hombre poderoso, pero ingenuo que muchas veces peleo sin pedir nada a cambio para resolver los problemas de los altos funcionario de otros planetas, los cuales sin decir nada al respecto ni de sus crueles intenciones obligaban a la gente a salir del lugar, mediante la fuerza bruta ejercida por él, para que de esta manera el planeta en cuestión estuviese disponible y listo para la venta. Todo aquello era un negocio redondo y desgraciadamente el había caído en muchas de esas trampas que lo único que hacían eran manchar su nombre. Cuando los ancianos del Harusame, le contaron que en el planeta Altana, existían unos seres que habían desterrado y atemorizado a toda su población, no dudo ningún segundo en ayudar y accedió de manera inmediata a poner fin a dicho problema, sin saber que posiblemente le estaría robando el hogar a sus verdaderos dueños e ignorando lo que le esperaría después de aquella misión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El lugar era un desierto, piso de tierra, pocos arboles alrededor, parecía más un campo de batalla que un planeta, enormes agujeros estaban en el suelo que seguramente conectaban con algún otro sitio, si, era un planeta bastante pobre a simple vista, sucio feo. Vaya que les habían dado duro.

-¿Que sucedió aquí?- se cuestionó el de cabellos negros, mientras avanzaba por aquel suelo infértil, hasta toparse con el margen de uno de los agujeros.-Supongo que no esperaba encontrarme con un simple animalito.- comentó riendo, luego comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar; recorrió la zona en busca de señales de vida, agua, o algo que le indicara que realmente había alguien habitando aquel planeta, pero no encontró nada, solo rocas, tierra y desolación, entonces viendo las circunstancias, no podía dejar de entender, por qué habían solicitado su ayuda, el lugar estaba vacío o eso creía hasta que sucedió:

La tierra comenzó a temblar y los orochis emergieron de su escondite, dispuestos a atacar y eliminar al intruso que amenazaba su hogar, uno tras otro comenzaron a salir las bestias, hasta que el joven cazador se vio rodeado por más de 30, todos y cada uno de ellos con más de 300 afilados colmillos, que amenazaban por devorarlo y desmembrarlo de una sola mordida.

-Estas muerto.- dijo la joven viendo desde lejos lo que sucedía en aquel lugar. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaban en serios problemas. La joven solo podía observar como todos los orochi caían inevitablemente al suelo; un solo golpe de aquel forastero y estaban acabados, ¿Quién era el?- se cuestionó sorprendida por las habilidades mostradas del individuo.

La pelea se tornó intensa y desventajosa para ellos, la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de ella, no podía ver como ese sujeto asesinaba prácticamente a su familia, ver las cabezas volar , el cuerpo y las entrañas, era demasiado para ella, debía hacer algo.

-¡ALTO!.-exclamo la joven apareciendo por detrás del pelinegro, tirándole un puñetazo que había dado justo en la mejilla izquierda del hombre.-Per…-fue lo único que pudo articular, justo antes de volar varios metros por el aire hasta tocar tierra firme. -¿Qui…quien eres tú?- cuestionó el famoso cazador, limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su boca mientras observaba a la figura femenina frente a sus ojos.- No permitiré que avanzases mas.- pronunció tajante y enojada.- No permitiré que lastimes más a mi familia, no permitiré que nos destierres.- volvió a hablar para luego volver a lanzar unos cuantos golpes más. –Espera… -¿tú tierra?- exclamo sorprendido, ¿Cómo una joven como ella podía vivir en ese basurero? -Sí, así es, nuestra tierra.- reafirmó.- luego no continuó lanzando golpes. Kankou debía admitir que su técnica era buena y tan efectiva que hasta el momento había sido la segunda persona que lo había hecho no solo retroceder, si no imposibilitar, él no podía atacar, pues los golpes de la chica eran tan rápidos y exactos, que una sola distracción por mínima que fuese podía ser fatal. El primero había sido Hosen y la segunda aquella pelirroja.

-Es… espera un minuto.- rogaba el hombre, sin dejar de perder la concentración sabía que aquella chica, aunque hermosa tenía espinas y ¡que espinas!. - Me han mandado a exterminar a toda bestia presente en el lugar, no, no tenía ni idea de que fuera tu hogar.- se defendió, sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos azules.

-Ya te lo dije… es nuestra tierra, ¡márchate!.- ordenó frunciendo el ceño denotando una mirada más que molesta, asesina. Aquello resultaba bastante excitante para el pelinegro.-Espera un momento.- interrumpió el cazador.-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?, ¿ Cómo sé que no tienes interés en el planeta?- cuestionó con desconfianza a lo que rápidamente la mujer respondió .-Porque cerdos como ustedes, quieren saquear el altana de nuestra tierra para sus negocios, si Altana está en ruinas, es por su culpa, esta tierra solía ser una de las más bellas, hasta que ustedes ser encargaron de marchitarla, no importa cuánto se esfuercen o cuantos hombres traigan, no conseguirán sacar nada, el altana pertenece a Altana.- terminó para luego seguir lanzado más y más golpes, en ese momento Umibozou estaba tan confundido que no sabía que hacer al respecto, lo habían contratado para destruir a los monstruos y ahora resultaba que el monstruo era él.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sin más dejando que uno de los puños de la joven lo golpearan nuevo. - Te creo.- pronunció observando como los puños de la chica se detenían y una mueca de confusión se formaba en su rostro. -Pero primero, explícame … ¿Qué es eso de altana?- cuestionó. Ambos habían dicho ya suficiente como para estarse con secretos en ese momento,a Kouka, como se hacía llamar aquella joven, no le quedó más que contar la verdad, pues extrañamente ella también le creía a ese hombre, no sabía muy bien porque, pero le creía, hasta cierto punto quería creerle.

-El… el altana es un recurso energético, que provee fuente de energía muy potente y casi inagotable, es el medio por el cual, naves y barcos comerciantes pueden viajar a semejantes velocidades a través del espacio. Desde que descubrieron su utilidad no se han tocado el corazón para aprovecharse del planeta, ellos saben que el planeta se compone de altana, por eso se llama así y es por ello que lo desean, para beneficio comercial, el altana significa dinero en grandes masas y de forma rápida, algunos la necesitamos de forma medicinal y muchos otros pretenden desafiar las leyes de la vida, quieren para hacerse prácticamente eternos. Su plan fue, mandar a cualquier matón, en esta caso a él gran Umibozou para que haga el trabajo sucio y luego quedarse con el planeta para exprimir cada gota del altana, no me extraña que no te lo hayan dicho…o quizá… ellos tenían miedo a que les pidieran una parte del planeta como paga por los servicios realizados, ¿no?.

–No.- se defendió casi de inmediato, para luego sostener las delicadas manos de Kouka entre las suyas .

\- Te juro que… jamás haría algo así, a mí no me interesa el dinero, soy un caza- recompensas porque hasta cierta forma necesito el dinero para subsistir, pero me basta con tener desayuno, comida y cena, no necesito lujos ni nada eso.- afirmo con seguridad.- Yo destierro a quienes hayan utilizado la violencia para tomar el planeta que no les pertenece.

–¡Mientes! .- reprocho la joven.- Anteriormente has despojado a cientos de seres de sus planetas, es por ello que algunos han venido hasta Altana en busca de un refugio, en busca de un hogar, un hogar que tu les arrebataste de las manos.

-¡Lo sé!.- confesó apenado.- Y no sabes como lo lamento.- pronuncio con serenidad.- Pero de haberlo sabido, te juro jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacerles daño, hubiese rechazado de inmediato los trabajos.- después de eso se colocó de rodillas y junto sus dos manos.- De verdad, lo siento mucho.- e hizo una sincera reverencia. Aquella sí que era una sorpresa, pues jamás esperaron que una figura como lo era el exterminador más grande de la galaxia, se inclinara ante unos seres que el resto consideraba inferiores. Aunque perdonarlo no era fácil, pues había asesinado a varios orochi.

Posteriormente se puso de pie y volvió a tomar las manos de Kouka, como si tuviese algún derecho de hacerlo.- Te juro que enmendaré mi error, los seres que he asesinado, su muerte… no será en vano..- prometió.- Destruiré a la organización que tanto daño les ha hecho y dedicaré mi vida a que nadie pise esta tierra sagrada.- apretó fuertemente las manos de Kouka y viéndola a los ojos, pudo notar como poco a poco aquellos ojos que le habían visto en un principio con rabie e ira, comenzaban a suavizarse. Si, esa mirada era dulce, salvaje, tierra y excitante.

-Ahora…-ejem…ejem., aclaró su garganta.- respecto al altana, yo tengo una medicina mucho más potente y efectiva en mi entrepierna, por si te decides.- después de eso la visión de Umibozou se tornó negra, sus oídos dejaron de funcionar y posteriormente perdió la conciencia.

Aquellas palabras estaba claro que no iban para nada con el momento, pero el exterminador era eso, un hombre que no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar más que en nuevas misiones, un hombre que al ver una mujer bonita, se le alborotaba la hormona como adolescente en celo.

Es una nueva historia, espero les guste. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer, déjenme saber si les gusta. Gracias a todos.


End file.
